


Brunette or Blonde

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rapunzel's hair, feeling beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Sometimes she would stare at herself in a mirror and just feel like something had disappeared from her person. Like she was not beautiful anymore.





	Brunette or Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "With her beautiful blonde hair cut and the magic gone, Rapunzel starts questioning her beauty. Flynn proves to her that he thinks she's still gorgeous. Light fluff or full-out smut, writer's choice!"

Brushing her hair used to be a long, drawn out ritual taking hours to finish. Now… it took less than an half an hour, if that. Seventy feet of blonde hair grown over eighteen years plus the healing and anti-aging magic of a flower transferred to her while she was in her mother’s womb was gone. Now she had brown hair that was _so_ short, barely a foot, if that, staying mostly above her shoulders and close to her ears. Sure, it was great that she wasn’t weighed down anymore and didn’t really need to find some creative way to deal with all that hair all the time. But… her hair no longer glowed like a candle when she sang; it wasn’t bright like the sun. 

Sometimes she would stare at herself in a mirror and just feel like something had disappeared from her person. Like she was not beautiful anymore. 

Eugene noticed this one evening while they hung out in her bedchamber. He had been lounging on the bed, reading when he looked up from his book to see her at her vanity table looking at herself in the mirror. He dog-eared the book, set it aside, and looked at Rapunzel.

“Babe, what are you doing?” he asked. He patted the comforter of the bed. “Come to bed. It’s comfortable… and I’m in it. Heh.” She could hear the grin in his voice. 

She sighed heavily and sadly. She twirled a short strand of brown hair for a moment before she covered her eyes with her hands, leaning on her elbows on the desk. 

“Rapunzel?” Eugene asked. He removed himself from the bed and crossed the room to where Rapunzel sat. 

He did not notice until he had placed his hand on her shoulder that she trembled in what were obviously silent tears. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

It wasn’t until he started stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort the young woman that she finally spoke. 

“Eugene, I don’t think I am beautiful anymore. I lost it.”

He restrained himself from making a remark about losing something else to him and asked, “Why would you think that?”

“My hair.” 

She finally removed her hands from her eyes and wiped them with her palms.

“What?” he asked. When she mentioned her hair as the reason for her doubt, he happened to stroking her hair. 

He stopped touching her hair, and turned her around in the chair so that he could look at her. 

“Are you saying that you don’t think you’re beautiful or you don’t know if you’re beautiful anymore because of your hair?” he asked. 

She nodded, sighing sadly. “It’s no longer magical, it doesn’t glow anymore when I sing…” she paused to sing the incantation and side-looked at the mirror and then groaned, “and it’s brown.”

“So? My hair is brown. And quite attractive, I might add. You seem to like running your hands through it,” Eugene said. 

She nodded. 

“Rapunzel, you _are_ beautiful. So what if your hair is no longer blonde or really long or magical? That wasn’t exactly a gift, if I recall.”

She nodded again, wiping her face.

He took her by the hand and brought her to stand up in front of her, pulling her close to him. She did not look at him in the face, but rather his shirt as she set her hands on it. 

“Hey,” he whispered.

She finally looked sheepishly up at him.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, and leaned forward and kissed her slowly at first before kissing her harder and more passionately, walking backwards with her during the kiss until he felt the bed make contact with the back of his legs and he let his legs give way so that he gently dropped on the bed and she ended up lying on top of him. This was when the kiss ended, with her lying awkwardly on top of him, and Eugene smiling at her with his smolder. 

“Did you undo part of my dress when you were kissing me?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Just the back. I’m that good,” Eugene said. He grinned at her, and he made a show of one of his hands making its way down the front of her dress. 

“Are you aroused?” she asked. 

“What?”

“I…” Rapunzel began and then wiggled a little on top of him. She felt it again. And he did too. 

“Rapunzel…” he murmured. He closed his eyes for a moment to gain his composure and to ignore the arousal in his pants. “Do you think I’d be reacting like this if you weren’t beautiful? And by the way, the reaction in my pants… doesn’t care about your hair. You’re so gorgeous. As a brunette or a blonde.” He leaned upwards and kissed her again, one hand caressing her breasts before setting it on her waist so that he could quickly and flawlessly flip the two of them over on the bed so that he was now on top of her. “Now…” he whispered as his lips hovered over her own lips, “I show you…”

Later, he distinctly heard her moan out “I believe you!”


End file.
